How to End a Conversation
by XXForrestStarXX
Summary: Title says it all.
1. scream something random and run away

**Thank you to those who are reading this. I came up with the idea randomly.**

__

**Disclamer: I don't own the maximum ride characters JP does :(**

_**Intro:**_

At my house,"I'm so bored." I accidently kicked my copy of my Maximum Ride book off my bed. It hit the closet door and fell open. A vortex suddenly opens.

"It's so pretty." I walk to the vortex and get sucked in."OH MY GOSH, I FALLING!"

I land in front of some house," Ooh,pretty". I go knock on the door. Some tall emo-ish looking guy opened the door. My jaw dropped,"FANG!"

came ,she let me inside , and now I'm staying with the flock until I find some way to get back home.

* * *

_**On with the story...**_

**____****~Scream something random and run away.**

I was eating some grapes when Nudge came to join me in the kitchen,"Hi Forrest!"

"Hi,Nudge! Grape?"

"Sure, I like grapes, do you like grapes? Well of course you have to since you are eating them. Have you ever tried grape jelly? Most people like strawberry instead. I like strawberry ice-cream. You know once I ate ice-cream on the beach. We went flying and Angel was underwater. Hey have you seen The Little Mermaid? I like how she sings. Hey have you heard that song Ordinary Day? It's a really nice song. It's really nice day today too. I heard it's gonna rain soon. Wouldn't that be awful. I wish we could stop it for tomorow since we all wanted to go to the park. You know once a saw this old man yelling at a stop sign. he was-"

I started to zoned out. _How long will she be talking?_ I got bored, I saw a pigeon by the window, I yelled at it,"CHICKEN!" and started to run to the bedroom.

I slipped on some grapes and fell,"Curse you grapes!"

Nudge started to laugh and I did too._ She's not talking anymore._

* * *

* * *

**I sorry it's kinda suckish :( I got this idea when my friend wasn't in a conversation and yelled chicken at a seagull.**

**please review. What others ways are there to end a conversation?**


	2. ask something completely off topic

**Me: Thank you people who have taken your time to read this. I so happy :D and I'm sorry for that typo in the last chapter, you know after I yell Fang it's supposed to say Dr .Martinez but for some reason when I saved it erased it ****. This chapter goes to Immortal42 for the idea.**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Maximum Ride characters**

* * *

_**~Ask something completely off topic**_

I was in Nudge's and Angel's bedroom, but Angel went to stay with Ella so she had more room. I was trying to keep up with Nudge's conversation but she saw by my confused expression I didn't know what the heck she just said.

Just then Max came in," Forrest can you go wash the di- "

"Hey, are oranges blue?"

She looked at my confused. I smiled.

"No …they're orange, anyways I need you to go wa-"

"Is Total really a penguin?"

"He's …a dog. But go wash th-"

"Is Santa Clause really the tooth fairy in discize?"

She seemed speakless," umm… never mind I'll tell Fang to wash the dishes instead." And she walked away.

I high-fived Nudge. _No dishes!_

* * *

**Like it? What other ways are there to end a conversation?**

**Please review!**


	3. start an argument that makes no sence

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Please don't kill me, I have updated it now. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Maximum Ride **

* * *

**_~Start an argument thats off topic and makes no sence_**

I was playing with Angel and Nudge in the living room. I had just come back from Fang's room.

"What did you do?" Nudge asked me. I was surprized she said so little. Probably because it's really early in the morning.

"Nothing," I said innocently. Angel must have read my mind about what I did because she burst out laughing.

She stopped,"Fang's just woke up."

I just kept watching the t.v. and then I saw him enter the room.

"Forrest, why did you pour glitter all over me and change the password on my labtop!"

I gasped and clutched my heart dramaticly."How dare you acuse me of eating Iggy's taco!"

He looked confused," Iggy didn't even eat tacos."

"That doesn't mean it can't rain waffles!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Stop speaking in a language I don't understand!"

"I'm speaking english!"

"What did you say about my mother!"

"I didn't say anything about your mother!"

"Why are you so mean to me!"

"What did I do!"

" STOP CONFUSING ME!" Then I stormed out of the room.

After a few seconds I walked back in, and sat down again to watch t.v. Fang shook his head and went back to his room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.I sometimes do this, it's fun :D I'll try to update sooner.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of those who have reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclamer: I do not own maximum ride **

* * *

_**~I no speaky English**_

I was outside with Nudge and Angel as always. I was lying down on the grass throwing rocks at random directions not paying any attention.

"I think that cloud looks like a duck."

"The whole sky is covered in one giant cloud that we can't see the ends of, so the sky just looks blank."

"I still say it looks like a duck," I told Angel as I threw one rock really far and heard it hit something.

"OW! What was that for!"

Or someone. I was just glad I didn't hit me by accident … again. "Sorry Iggy!"

He rubbed his shoulder, it was covered in dirt from the rock. "I'm fine."

"Hey, Iggy have you seen my camera?"

"…"

Far away I heard Gazzy shout, "Hey look Iggy, this camera bomb will make a great firework. I'll help you finish it!"

Iggy smiled innocently, I glared at him, "You broke my CAMERA!"

There was silence then he spoke up, "Um… no?"

"Grrrrrr, you broke my camera. Did you at least take the memory out? It had my pictures from Christmas."

More silence.

"I NO SPEAKY ENGISH!"

" IGGY! YOU ALREADY SPOKE ENGLISH, SO NOW WHAT LANGUAGE DO YOU SPEAK SO I CAN KEEL YOU ALREADY!" I crossed my arms waiting for his response.

"I NO SPEAKY ENGLISH!" he threw a rock at my direction and ran for the door. I decided to kill him later for a new camera.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's not that good. Feel free to send me any ideas, I'll try to update soon!**

**Please review!**


	5. Indeed

**Disclamer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

_**~Indeed **_

I was sitting in the kitchen doodling in my notebook.

I heard Nudge come in,"Hey, I was watching the history channel and they discovered the bones of a dinosaur . And- "

"Indeed."

"There was this man who could do a lot of things. He-"

"Indeed."

"was good at painting and could make-"

"Indeed."

She sighed," Can you say anything other than indeed?"

I looked up, acting like I was thinking hard, and then nodded, "Indeed."

Fang came in, "Can you shut up with the 'indeed' already."

I held up my notebook for him to see I scribbled indeed in big letters surrounded by sparkles.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please R&R **


	6. what?

**Thank you, Iggy's and Fang's Perfect Match, for the idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

_**~What?**_

"Catch!" I threw the ball to Angel.

She jumped to catch it, but with my terrible aim the ball hit the neighbor's cat, Scampers. The owner is all protective of her bad tempered cat, and she never sees the terrible stuff the cat does.

-_Flashback-_

"YOUR CAT TRIED TO ATTACK US!"

"No no, of course he wouldn't do that; it must have been a squirrel or something. Now stop accusing my poor Scampers!" then she slammed the door.

-_Flashback end_-

The cat fell off the fence. I laughed as me, Nudge, and Angel were finally avenged.

Then Scampers hissed and climbed over the fence, glaring at us.

"RETREAT, RETREAT!" I yelled and we ran back into the house, and slammed the door to the bedroom.

_A few minutes later…_

"FORREST!" Max yelled and opened the door, " Ms. Grinper just complained about you attacking her cat."

"What cat?"

"Her cat, Scampers."

"And a cat is…"

"The almost bald thing you attacked."

" Ms. Grinper?"

"No her cat!"

"Oh, yeah… what about it?"

"Did you attack it?"

"Attack what?"

"HER CAT!"

"What cat?"

"DID. YOU. ATTACK. MS. GRINPER'S. CAT!"

"… can you repeat the question?"

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

I leaned towards Angel and whispered, "What's murder again?"

Max screamed, "I GIVE UP!" and I heard her stomp away.

After I few seconds I yelled," YES, I DID!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, it was fun writting any more ideas,I'll be glad to hear.**

**R&R!**


	7. Invisible

Thank you all the kind reviewers, I'm really sad right now because my dog, Manny, just died from a car accident. He was going to turn two in August. I wrote this chapter before this tragic event happened. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to my dog. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

_**~ Invisible**_

"Nudge, I'm hungry," I pouted.

"I am too. I wish we had some cookies. Max loves cookies, her favorite is chocolate chip and-"

I stopped listening to her after _cookies,_ "I'm gonna go get some." I crept into the kitchen as quietly as I could.

Luckily Iggy made cookies. He left the tray of cookies on the table. I tiptoed to the table but Iggy heard me.

"Forrest? What are you doing?"

"Nothing?"

"Leave the cookies, I just finished making them!"

I covered my face with my hands.

Iggy waited for my response but he heard nothing.

"Ok, now what are you doing?"

"I invisible, now you can't see me!"

"I'm blind, so I've never seen you. But I can hear you." He poked my forehead.

"You've found me! I must flee the country!" I snatched two cookies and ran to the bedroom. When I shut the door, I held them up.

Nudge clapped. _COOKIES!_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Ideas are very helpful. **


	8. Turn the question

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy having to start some algebra summer class thing, and the usual case of writers block. **

**I would like to thank PandoraNightRide for the idea. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride **

* * *

_**~Turn the question**_

I got bored and started to spinning around. My arms spread out, looking up at the ceiling as I span. I tripped over something and fell with a thud on the carpet.

"Ashes, ashes we all fall down." I sang, as I got up.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to see Gasman headed to Max's room.

I thought about it, and shook my head, "No, the real question is what are _you _doing."

"Nothi- I asked you first!"he pointed at me.

"I asked second."

"So you answer me first."

"No, I answer me second, after you answered yourself third and me first."

"What does tha-? Just tell me what you were doing."

"What were you doing? Max's room no good for bird kid if bird kid plan on living. I suspicious of bird kid. Max-"

"I was going to disarm a bomb I accidently left there ok!"

"FINNALLY! MYSTERY SOLVED!" I threw my arms up, then looked to the door, "But now we need to tell Scooby Doo to go home… any Scooby snacks? Or we can do it the nice,neighborly way and use the garden hose."

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like it, I'll try to update sooner. Anymore ideas? Please review! Reviews make smiles and smiles confuse people. :D**


	9. Gazzy's Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, stop reminding me! *weep***

* * *

_**~Gazzy's Way**_

I was drawing scribbles in my notebook. Let's say it's a tree.

"Why are you drawing a giraffe?"

"Nudge, this is my tree, I named it leafy."

"But it looks like –"

"WHO TOOK MY LABTOP!"

Nudge raised an eyebrow at me and frowned.

I raised my hands up defensively; I didn't do anything this time. Then I grabbed Nudge's arm and ran to Fang's room.

I pushed open the door and switched the lights on and off for dramatic effect. Fang didn't seem to appreciate it. "We shall help find the thief! Nudge, to the bat cave!"

"What?"

I ran to our room and grabbed my flashlight and put on some sunglasses. Then we headed to Gazzy's room, making siren sounds.

I kicked the door open but it was too hard and I fell back. Nudge just turned the doorknob.

"Nudge! You're a genius!" I ran in.

"We come in peace… NUDGE TIE HIM DOWN!"

Nudge was pretty quick and we half dragged, half carried Gazzy to Fang's room.

"I believe we caught the bandit! TADA!" I shined my flashlight on Fang.

I heard a deep voice, "Let the Gassman go."

"SHUT UP NEMO!"

"That was Gazzy."

"… Nemo knows where we live."

Nudge did a face palm. I ignored her and shined the flashlight on Gazzy. "Where is emo vampire bird kid's labtop."

Gazzy tried to not laugh as Fang shouted at me with capital letters. All of a sudden the room smelled awful and I gagged.

"NINJA FART!"

"SILENT BUT DEADLY!"

When Nudge said deadly I pushed her out the door and ran outside. We were too young to die.

Now Fang sleeps on the couch until his room isn't toxic.

* * *

**Beware Gassman's power *dramatic music*. Please review :D**


	10. My Pet

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, and thank you FlyingSolo365 for the idea for this chapter. =^.^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

_**~My pet.**_

I was looking through the channels on TV. "Nudge what did he just say?"

"Don't try this at home, we are trained pr- "

"Let's try it!"

"No!"

I pouted, and started to flip through the channels again. This lady did a graceful leap and started to spin.

I decided not to ask Nudge this time, "Nudge look!"

She turned in time to see me jump off the couch and start to spin. "You're gonna hit the fridge!"

Guess what happened next… no, I didn't hit the fridge. I knocked down Iggy, which made him drop the cookies and they rolled under the fridge.

"Iggy, when the hell did you get here?"

"I was here an hour making the batch of cookies! How did you not notice me being here?"

"I thought you were the food fairy." I answered honestly.

Gazzy walked into the kitchen and saw the cookies. "Max, Forrest murdered the cookies!"

I looked at Iggy, "Iggy, you cookie murdererer!"

"That's not a word."

Max ran in, "Forrest, what did you do!"

I looked at my wrist pretending to look at a watch. I smiled, "Gotta go!"

"You're not going anywhere."

I rolled my eyes and she gave me a death glare. I pointed at my wrist, "I'm in a hurry, gotta go feed my pet Wrackspurt."

I picked up some of the cookies and ran away before they could respond. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!"

* * *

**Who knows which book a Wrackspurt is from? Anyways thanks for reading! R&R?**


	11. Stranger Danger

**Thank you for all the reviews; with the last chapter we reached 50! Yay, I so happy =^.^= *happy dance* ! Also,in the last chapter I asked where Wrackspurts are from. The answer, Harry Potter! The people who guessed right were:**

**SeaSaltChocolate**

**PandoraNightRide**

**FlyingSolo365**

**You may now do the happy dance!**

* * *

_**~Stranger Danger!**_

I was watching an old version of Alice in Wonderland, eating some chips I snatched from the kitchen. Nudge and Angel were talking about some magazine.

"I wonder if Fang can smile like the cat."

I imagined Fang smiling, then people screamed, and the whole world exploded.

Angel rolled her eyes at my thought. I just shrugged, _it's possible._

"Forrest, can you get my other magazine?" Luckily Nudge was too busy reading to say anything else. Or was it the fact I threw a potato chip at her when she tried to say more?

I did a soldier solute, and walked to our room. As I was walking I saw Max talking to Fang. He did a tiny smile. OMG HE SMILED!

I ran back to Angel and Nudge, "The world's gonna explode!"

The TV turned all black and white and started screaming at me. "Help the TV's attacking me!"

"It's just static! Gazzy tripped on the wire!"

Max and Fang came into the room, "What's going on! Turn the volume down! Zzzzzzzzzzzzz zzz z z zz!"

Well, I think that's what she said, I stopped listening when I noticed it was raining outside. How do I get outside?

I stared at Max waiting for her to stop yelling. _This is taking too long, time for plan B._

"OMG, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

I threw a pillow at Max, "STRANGER DANGER!"

I ran out the front door, it didn't open. I walked back to the living room, "Max, can you open the door, the doorknob's stuck."

* * *

**Beware the screaming static TV. Any suggestions will be very helpful, R&R!**


	12. Poke

**Thank you for all the reviews! Didn't think people would really like it that much, yay I was wrong. Hope you like this chapter! **

**And thank you MelRose520 for the idea! **

* * *

_**~Poke.**_

"Are you sure Nudge?"

"Positive, He'll be thanking us when we're done. I mean all he wears is black, he needs more color-"

Nudge was frustrated with Fang's fashion sense, so you can guess the rest.

"– pink seems like a good one, what do you think."

"I think, let's hurry up."

She nodded and we snuck into Fang's room. Nudge told me it was too dark and stuff.

"Look at this! His jacket is so worn out and-"She wrinkled her nose and tossed it on the floor. She kept complaining and tossing clothes in a pile on the floor.

I was trying to figure out his password on Fang's laptop, since Nudge was too busy to help me. I tried all the possible passwords I could think of like _TeamFang, i3max, Im_not_emo, , _but surprisingly none worked.

"How can he stand to wear this shirt, it's awful. Can he wear anything light? This has _blood stains._ Why did he keep it? And this…"

Her rant was getting boring, "Nudge."

"and he won't even throw this one out, he really needs something new. I mean just-"

I poked the back of her head.

She ignored me, "I was just saying how these clothes are so-"

I poked her forehead this time.

"What? Have you seen it, there were ripps and-"

I kept poking her arm "!"

"Ow! What did I do! I will talk, this clothes are horrid and-"

I kept poking her forehead. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

After falling backwards trying to swat my hand away,she finally shut her mouth, and went back to changing the clothes.

_**Later….**_

"Nudge, Forrest!"

"Sorry Fang, nobody is here right now, please leave a message after the beep…. boop!"

I think he really liked his new pink clothes.

* * *

**What do you think Fang's password was? I have no clue. Thanks for reading! *waves virtual cookie* review for the cookie! **


	13. Stare

**As promised *gives readers cookies*. Thank you PandoraNightRide for the idea for this chapter. Total will finally appear in this chapter, let's just say… he's been… at the park… for days… pretending to be a squirrel. Ya, that works. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**_**~Stare**_

* * *

"Total what the heck happened to your fur!" Max shouted when Total came in.

Total grumbled, I didn't think he knew what happened.

_-Flashback-_

_Total was snoring in his bed, kicking his legs like he was running. _

_I had to get this on video some time, but right now I had to stick to the plan._

_I took out the cans of hair dye. It was the spray on that comes out in the shower._

_One purple and the other green. I made sure not to get any in his face and colored him like Barney. Or what I thought Barney looked like. _

"_Perfect."_

_-Flashback end-_

I saw Nudge coming and I decided to help Total. I whispered something to him.

"TOTAL , WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE BARNEY! Are you practicing for Halloween? Ooh, we can get the camera! People will love this! Can you sing the song? And then you can…" Nudge started to slow down.

Total was staring at her, wide eyed.

Nudge looked a bit confused, "Is there something wrong? A bug in my hair? Something in my teeth? Can you still talk? " She looked worried and went to the bathroom to check the mirror.

I nodded, he learns fast.

_Later…_

I typed what happened to Total on Fang's blog. Who knew the password was IHatePink, that would explain why he got mad last time. Oops.

I laughed at one of the comments.

SSC says: Word from the wise, BARNEY PWNS BRITNEY!

* * *

**Thanks to Crazy for Elijah Goldsworthy for the password, and thanks to SeaSaltChocolate for the last line. R&R?**


	14. Sing

**Hellos readers! This story is about a flying midget dolphin that defeats an evil penguin and learns a valuable life lesson … **

"_I'm flying weeeeeee!" _

"_You're stupid."_

"_Shut up talking penguin." And then the dolphin flies into the sunset._

_The End._

… **Okay that was pointless, on to the real story! Thank you FlyingSolo365 for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: *takes deep breath* I do not own Maximum Ride, or the My World song, or theDora Theme song, or that banana song from Charlie the Unicorn, or the bunny snuggle song. Or a rocket, or a singing apple, or a red cow, or a cat/bat/mat/rat thing who cleans my room for me. **

* * *

_**~Sing **_

"War!" I yelled and grabbed a bunch of pillows.

Nudge grabbed the cushions off the couch. Gassy grabbed the umbrellas in the umbrella stand.

"Every person for themselves! Make your forts!" My fort looked like a bed, which was making me sleepy. So I ditched my fort and hid behind the couch.

Nudge covered her nose, "Eww! What's that smell!" We both looked at Gassy. The little stinker was smiling.

I threw a pillow at him "I said make a _fort _not _fart!"_

Nudge didn't say anything in an effort to hold her breath. She pointed to the hall and we both ran. Guess which room we ended up in… Fang's!

"What do you want?" He looked annoyed.

"Gassys mushroom cloud was following us." I glanced at the door and opened my eyes wide. I imagined the cloud busting down the door and going all ninja. _Wait, can stink clouds go ninja without hands? _

"Get out."

"BUT THE STINKY CLOUD WILL GO ALL HANDLESS NINJA!" I pointed to the door, Nudge and Fang gave me confused looks. I took a step fowrd and heard a crunch. I saw that I stepped on Fang's ipod. "Oops."

Fang looked really angry, I mean in that 'I'm gonna force you to eat Max's cooking' kind of way. "FORREST!"

"Yes, dearest Fag." _I gotta make a run for it._

"Did you just brea—"

_Lightbulb. _"Put a banana in your ear! Put a ripe banana—"

"Will you shut u—"

"Dora Dora Dora the explorer, DORA!" I started clapping, and marched a bit towards the door.

"SHUT –"

"TAKE SOME TIME, MELLOW OUT! PARTY IT UP, DON'T FALL DOWN! DON'T GET CAUGHT,-" I ran out the door and slammed it. "Ooh that gives me an idea!"

**Next day…**

* * *

"You are my sweetest love, this love I always wanna hug, because I really love you, the world just has to know. I'll do anything for you; there is nothing I wouldn't do. Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be. La la la la... "

"WTF!" Fang can be really loud when he's grumpy.

Having a friend that can hack laptops to be stuck on one song on full volume is awesome. Now where can I hide…?

* * *

**I wroe this around 2am and I had a lot of sugar. And I'm having trouble editing this… so I understand if this chapter doesn't make much sense. I'm bored, I think everyone is asleep. Ooh, I think I'll name the dolphin Squiggles! Squiggles can be a new flock member since he can fly! Squiggles need a theme song. My authors note is long; wonder how long the longest author's note is. I got the idea for some of the chapter after watching nigahiga, off the pill: stink people. Watch the video on youtube! *sighs* so bored right now.**

**And I'm getting sleepy—OMG I HEAR A LOUD NOISE!—okay either some neighbors lit some fireworks or my brother has a really loud fart. Finally, I decide to stop typing. Please R&R, ideas are very helpful! Review for cookie. Review or Squiggles with eat the cookie!**


	15. Faint

**I hate homework! My almost science teacher gave the class homework before we even met him that's due on the first day. Which is tomorrow…. Boo.**

**I'm glad so many people like this story =^w^= yay people! Because of the reviews, Squiggles did not eat the cookies *gives cookies*. Thank you Feather1 for the idea! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this? Do I look like James Patterson? …. Please say no. I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

~_Faint_

Luckily, Iggy fixed Fang's iPod. I think. Or was it made into that bomb they blew up this morning? Nope, that was from the washing machine.

I walked into the kitchen with Angel and Nudge, "No, paper can't beat rock. Rocks are fun to throw and rock music is awesome. Paper can't beat that. Besides I picked gun, so I win."

"But there is no guns in rock,paper,scissors!" Nudge picked paper, Angel picked rock, and I picked gun. We couldn't decide who won.

I gave up, "Max, who do you think won? And why are you cooking?"

"Iggy went to the park with Gassy, and I'm hungry. You want some." She continued to make smoke come out of the microwave.

"Max, you're gonna kill the poor microwave."

Max crossed her arms, "Fine, you make the breakfast."

I looked at Nudge for help. She pointed at the cereal boxes. "I'm sure you can't ruin that."

"But first let's save the microwave. Angel, get the broom." She rolled her eyes at my idea. _What happened to pressing the simple open button?_

Angel got the broom. And I used the handle to poke the open button. "Max, what did you put in there?"

Nudge was making the cereal, but Max left. The microwave was still on and it was crackling. "Almost got it."

I finally got the microwave to open but a bunch of smoke and gooey stuff came out. Nudge covered her nose, "What did she put in there?"

"Hope it's not Total."

"No. She melted something."

"What's going on?" Iggy walked in. "Forrest what did you do to the kitchen?"

"Nothing?"

He glared at me, still don't understand how he does that.

"Um…" I rolled my eyes up and put my hand to my forehead like in the movies, and fell to the floor.

"What just happened?"  
Nudge poked me, "I think she just fainted!"

Iggy whispered, "Great, I'm going back to my room."

I sat up and glared at Iggy, "How mean. You would just leave me there? Shun. Shun"I shook my head and left the room.

* * *

**Sorry it's not that good, I had to rush. Wish me luck at school. What do you think Max melted in the microwave? Please review! **


	16. Rhyme

**Aaahh! Epic update fail. Sorry for not responding to some reviews T_T thanks to anyone who is reading this, you people are awesome. I also posted a poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Who didn't already know this?**

* * *

_~Rhyme_

Nudge is a bad person to give sugar to, especially at 2 in the morning.

"Nudge. Go to sleep."

Nudge rolled her eyes and started talking fast again, "The gummy bears aren't as good as the gummy worms, and there's no more Redvines left but there's still lots of skittles. Iggy and Gasman took all the snickers. I wish there was more chocolate—

"We're gonna need to buy more candy for Halloween." I started to draw squiggles in my notebook. I was too tired to actually try to draw something.

"What are writing?"

"Fighting."

"Fighting about what?"

"Pizza Hut."

"Why?"

"Pie."

She started to catch on and smiled, "Orange."

Damn. "Door hinge."

"That doesn't rhyme."

"Look at the time."

"I'm still not tired."

"Then you're fired."

"Stop rhyming."

"Timing."

"This is boring."

"Pouring."

"N—"

We heard someone start to bang the wall, "Go to sleep already!" It was Max, she was in the next room over.

I raised my hand like they do in tv. "I win."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's not that good. Any ideas anyone? I decided to start these random questions things.**

**Random Question: Redvines or Twizzlers?**

**Please review. ^^**


	17. Pig Latin

**Yay! I can't believe we've reached 100 reviews! No,**_**more**_** than a hundred reviews! I didn't think we would reach that number. Thank you all sooo much for the reviews, everybody who helped is awesome. =^w^=. *happy dance * **

**The Codebreaker- You're the hundredth reviwer! *gives brownie* never can have too much :D**

**PandoraNightRide- Thank you for the idea**

**The question: Twizzlers won by … a lot. Poor Redvines isn't wanted, but Milkyway got a vote :D**

**Disclaimer: What the last one said.**

* * *

_~Piglatin_

We walked to the living room. Nudge sat down and began to read her magazine as usual. I picked up a random magazine from the small pile of newspapers on the floor. It was one of those home decorating ones. "Hey Nudge. Look at this. We can move a few of these things and the living room can look sorta like this one."

She looked at the picture and nodded. "It'll look great."

_**-After we move stuff around-**_ (Angel **Nudge ****Iggy**)

Iggy walked in… or stumbled in because he almost tripped over the coffee table. "Who moved all the furniture!"

I pointed to Nudge while she pointed at me. Iggy waited for our answer. _Angel? Angel, you hear me?_

_**Angel's P.O.V.**_

_Angel? Angel, you hear me? _I wondered what she got herself into this time. Yeah, what did you do this time?

_We moved some stuff around; hey do you know any different language? _Why would she want that? No, but I can find a translator on the laptop.

_Can you tell us the translations in…._she thought for a bit. _Piglatin. _

Okay? Never heard of that before. What you want to say? 

_They moved themselves. _Eythay ovedmay emselvesthay.

_**Nobody's P.O.V.**_

Iggy was annoyed he didn't know where everything was. Forrest and Nudge sat in silence for a while, still pointing at each other even though Iggy was blind.

Forrest spoke up first, "Eythay ovedmay emselvesthay."

Nudge was confused with an expression that said _What the h-e-double toothpicks?_ Nudge brightened up and joined in, "Itway ookslay oodgay isthay ayway."

Forrest nodded pointing to Nudge, "Andway ifway ouyay oday otnay elievebay atthay, enthay Udgenay

idday itway."

Nudge shook her head and pointed to Forrest, "Unay uhway. Eshay idday itway."

_**Angel's P.O.V.**_

I kept telling them the translations they asked for. It was fun to see what they would come up with and Iggy didn't understand any of it. Erethay asway anway earthquakeway andway everythingway ovedmay aroundway.

**What?**

Sorry, wrong person.

**Angel!**

The person you are trying to reach is not available at the moment please—

**Angel! Wh—**

Easeplay eavelay away essagemay afterway ethay eepbay!

_Why is Iggy stomping away?_

Owhay owsknay. It might take a while to stop talking like this

* * *

**I thought I'd try something new ****Hope you enjoyed it. And I got a small challenge. Figure out what everybody's saying in piglatin! Thanks to everybody who's reading this!**

**Random Question: Which would win, Ninjas or Erasers? **


	18. Attorney

**Merry early Christmas! I know it's been so long since I updated. Science project, with a report, and pictures, and measurements with drawn design, is almost due. And my mousetrap car fell off the shelf and needed to be rebuilt. But I know that's not a good reason so… *hides***

**Erasers vs. Ninjas: It's a tie! ****Sorta. Some couldn't make up their minds, I don't blame them, ninjas are awesome and Erasers are like giant fridges.**

**I know I used the little war idea before, but not with an army!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not James Patterson, so I don't own the amazing Maximum Ride *confetti*  
**_~Attorney_

* * *

"Ginger bread, ginger bread, ginger bread rock. Ginger bread styling, ginger bread flying," I sang. Flour covered most of the kitchen, with some eggs cracked on the floor.

Nudge took my lump of dough and poked holes into it to make a face, "We're supposed to make people, not rocks."

"But rocks are so much easier."

Angel and Gazzy were helping make the gingerbread people. Angel's used stars for heads, Gasman had a wire sticking out of one of his. **(A/N: Can anyone guess where? … … … That's right it's hand!)**

"I bet my ginger bread rocks can beat the star heads!"

Angel shook her head, "My star heads can beat your rocks easily."

"Well I have my own gingerbread army!" Gazzy started to line up all of his wired cookies. Angel did the same and I started making more ginger bread rocks.

Nudge raised her arm then brought it down, "Start!"

"Think fast!" Angel pushed some of her star heads and squashed my ginger bread rock.

"No! He was so young!" I ripped off the star and threw it like a ninja star.

"Liana!" Angel was still smiling though, and threw another one of my rocks at the wall.

Nudge was oddly quiet. _Weird. _"Look!" I turned to see Nudge standing on the counter, with a bucket full of her little gingerbread people in her arms. _Holy shish! _"Bombs away!"

Gazzy smiled, "I got my own bombs!" **BOOM!**

"Is that what just exploded the chair?" Angel snickered a bit. Max walked in to see the chaos. Everyone froze. Gazzy put on an innocent face. Nudge jumped down from the counter so quickly she almost slipped, Angel hid some of her star heads by kicking them under the table. _Maybe she won't notice. _

Max looked at the chair, there wasn't much left of it anyways. She glared, "Why is the chair broken beyond repair?"

I stood up strait and shouted, "I refuse to speak without an attorney!"

Max raised an eyebrow, "And how will you get one."

"I never will, so I refuse to speak at all!"

"You just spoke."

"That doesn't count!"

"How about that time?"

I crossed my arms, "No fair."

* * *

**Probably not my best but hope you got some joy out of it ^_^**

**Please review, and tell any new ideas if you want to.**

**Random Question: Are penguins evil?**

**Thanks for reading all you people are awesome! **


End file.
